


Планета-2

by Morgul



Category: Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Humor, Multi, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgul/pseuds/Morgul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пародия на реалити-шоу</p>
            </blockquote>





	Планета-2

**Author's Note:**

> пьеса, герои погибшие в каноне снова на сцене.

Планета 2

Действующие лица:  
Контемптор.  
Астартес из легиона Темных Ангелов.  
Галерий - астартес из легиона детей Императора  
Астартес из легиона Железных Воинов  
Бьорн - астартес из легиона Космических волков  
Астартес из легиона Имперских Кулаков  
Астартес из легиона Кровавых Ангелов  
Астартес из легиона Железных Рук  
Дрегер - астартес из легиона Пожирателей Миров  
Астартес из легиона Ультрамаринов  
Астартес из легиона Гвардии Смерти  
Астартес из легиона Тысячи Сынов  
Аргел-Тал - Гал Ворбак, астартес из Легиона Несущих Слово  
Птеро - астартес из легиона Гвардия Ворона

Действие первое.  
Сцена первая и единственная.  
Мрачная серая площадка посреди развалин, у костра из покрышек и обломков техники, щедро политых прометием, понурившись сидят пятнадцать унылых легионеров. Раздается лязг, грохот и из дыма выходит Контемптор. Он энергично взмахивает клешнями, наводит пушку на камеру и провозглашает:

Контемптор. С вами "Планета-2" или "Построй свою любовь" и ваш бессменный ведущий Контемптор . Идет четыре тысячи триста..., нет четыреста... О, трон! Когда это начиналось, я еще новобранцем был, а вы хотите, чтобы я помнил, какой у нас день! В общем мы собрались чтобы строить любовь, раз Империю Человечества нам построить не удалось. Напоминаю, что здесь собрались пятнадцать замечательных астартес и один Грозовой Ястреб, на котором улетит пара наших победителей.

Легионеры у костра отвечают стоном. Некоторые делают неприличные жесты.

Контепмпор. Вчера мы расчленили брата из Несущих Слово, потому что он оказался Альфарием. Очень глупо спалился, когда украшал стену казармы собственноручной надписью! Уж если ты притворяешься легионером семнадцатого, то стоило бы выучить, что "тупые огрины" пишется через "о". Зато Дрегер из Пожирателей Миров и Галерий из детей Императора сегодня хотят объявить себя побратимами. Похлопаем им!

Слышится свист, улюлюканье, возгласы: "Извращенцы!", "Развратники!"

Дрегер. (Сжав кулаки.) Завидуйте-завидуйте! Мы-то улетим отсюда, а вы останетесь.

Железный Воин. Это еще неизвестно. Твоего "побратима" давеча брат из Саламандр по задней части доспеха похлопал, дак этот тип так орал, что мы потом Саламандра два дня из доспехов чайными ложками вычерпывали. А ты попробуй отчисти черное от темно-зеленого!

В ответ Галерий показывает сорокасантиметровый фиолетовый язык. Возмущенные крики, брань, рычание. Контемптор дает примирительную очередь из обоих наручных орудий.

Контемптор. Смирно, братья! Пора встречать нашего нового участника.

Невдалеке появляется Грозовой Ястреб, из которого на малой высоте выталкивают отчаянно упирающегося легионера в темных доспехах. Тот, приземлившись, моментально вскакивает и некоторое время бежит за Ястребом ругаясь и размахивая руками.

Собравшиеся у костра мрачно наблюдают за безуспешными попытками новичка перелететь за периметр на прыжковом ранце.

Легионер Ультрадесанта. (Тоскливо.) Трон Терры, неужели опять прислали кого-то из Повелителей Ночи?!

Контемптор. Нового Ночника вам пришлют не раньше, чем вы найдете предыдущего и убье ... то есть создадите с ним пару.

Темный Ангел. (Полируя меч.) Мне бы только найти его. Я бы из него одного тут же сделал пару.

Откуда-то доносится тихий издевательский смех. Все прислушиваются.

К костру нехотя приближается новоприбывший астартес. Контемптор поднимает свои орудия.

Контемптор. Поприветствуйте нашего нового участника, Птеро из Гвардии Ворона! Его доставили к там прямо с Пифоса вырвав из-под самого носа у хищных динозавров, бешеных демонов и гигантских опарышей. Ну, Птеро, что ты хочешь сказать нам?

Птеро. Отправьте меня обратно! Или убейте!

Контемптор. Ну-ну, не надо так трагично. Вот садись сюда, к брату из Железных Рук...

Птеро немедленно отодвигается в сторону.

Контемптор. (поочередно указывая клешней на сидящих вокруг костра астартес.) Вот у нас брат из Ультрамаринов, вот из Имперских Кулаков, вот эта груда грязного меха - брат из Космических Волков к нам спиной повернулся. Брат Бьорн! Обернитесь к нам, давайте покажем новенькому, что мы ему рады.

Бьорн. (Не оборачиваясь.) Я вас всех ненавижу. Выпить нечего, женщин нет, волков нет, одно убийство в неделю! Ха!

Контемптор. (Строго.) Так нельзя, Бьорн. С таким настроем вы тут любовь не построите.

Бьорн. А что, есть желающие?

Он резко поворачивается и обводит всех яростным взглядом. Ворон тут же двигается обратно к Железноруку.

Контемптор. Ну и сиди тут! А есть у нас и настоящая редкость - боевой брат из Тысячи Сынов. Их так мало осталось!

Железнорук. (Шепчет на ухо Ворону.) Не советую. Он, конечно симпатичный на вид, но тут уже двое себя с ним побратимами объявляли. Лунный Волк с ума сошел и все орал про какие-то щупальца, а Белый Шрам вообще исчез как будто не было. А этот только всхлипывал и говорил, что тот в варп ушел. Все еще ждут, что вернется, но я думаю - с концами.

Ворон подозрительно косится на скромно ковыряющего носком ботинка землю Тысячника.

Железнорук. (Невзначай пристраивает руку Ворону на плечо.) Тебе надежный побратим нужен, такой на которого опереться можно.

Контемптор. (Увлеченно продолжает.) А вот наша знаменитость - Аргел Тал из Несущих Слово...

Аргел Тал. Рррргав!

Контемптор. Ради Терры, Аргел Тал, держите своего демона в руках, или в чем он там у вас. У каждого из нас есть свои недостатки, но углы никто кроме вас не метит и рогами об ворота не чешется.

Аргел Тал. (Разводит руками.) Ему тут скучно, что я могу поделать?

Бьорн.(Внезапно заинтересовавшись.) Эй, ты, красный, а кто он у тебя: кобель или сука?

Контемптор дает предупредительный залп.

Бьорн.Чего?! Это научный термин!

Контемптор. Это я сейчас по базе данных проверю...

Он на некоторое время подвисает, скрежещет и стучит чем-то внутри, искрит, вздрагивает.

Контаемптор. ...проверю позже. О чем я говорил? А! Аргел Тал! Что это вы тайком за сараем выстроили? Что это за народное хаоситское зодчество?! Что это за гибрид сарая со скелетом ксеноса?

Аргел Тал. (Краснеет и опускает глаза.) Ну, это начиналось как Святилище Императора, но потом сменилась концепция... в общем, я не знаю, что произошло.

Слышится смех, улюлюканье, крики: "Сектант!", "Неудачник!", "Нерд!". Контемптор машет клешнями.

Контемптор. Тихо! А вы, братья Железный Воин и Имперский Кулак вообще бы помолчали. Вы сами-то что выстроили? Мы здесь строим любовь! Любовь! А у вас что?

Железный Воин. У меня противовзрывные ворота из адамантия и шесть автоматических турелей!

Имперский Кулак. Ха! У меня зато тройные стены и тяжелая пушка.

Контемптор.(Бьет себя клешней по лобовой броне.) Это не любовь! И это даже не домики на дереве, которые вас просили построить!

Железный Воин. Ничего не знаю про любовь, зато знаю, что первым делом нужно строить крепость.

Имперский Кулак согласно кивает.

Контемптор: Так, идите тогда и пробуйте на прочность ваши "крепости". (Тихо себе под нос.) Глядишь, что и получится. А ты, Аргел Тал, тоже возьми себе в пару, ну, вот, хоть брата из Ультрадесанта и...

Аргел Тал. Не буду я с ним в паре! У него над кроватью портрет орка висит.

Контемптор. (Оборачиваясь к Ультрамарину) Это правда?! У тебя есть за периметром пара? И ты это от нас скрывал?!

Ультрамарин (Тяжело вздыхая.) Это такая грустная история.

Все (Хором.) Ну! Не тяни! Давай свою лавстори.

Ультрамарин. (Горько.) Мы действительно любили друг друга, так любили, но не смогли быть вместе. Все-таки я с Макрагга, он с Гроллха. Мы так и не нашли общий язык. (Снова вздыхает) Честно говоря я даже не уверен, есть ли у орков какой-то язык. И вот теперь я хочу устремиться к чему-то новому, найти кого-то кто заполнит мою душевную пустоту.

Остальные астартес дружно хохочут без капли сочувствия. Контемптор подозрительно трясется и чем-то булькает изнутри.

Контемптор. (Стараясь успокоится) Ладно. Все. Хих... Все. Давайте приниматься за работу.

Кровавый ангел. (Протягивая медицинскую справку.) У меня освобождение. Увы, и рад бы поучаствовать, но у меня это... недомогание.

Возмущенные вопли, лязг доспехов, крики "Сачок!", "Тунеядец!", "Совсем обнаглел!".

Бьорн. (Сжав кулаки.) Он уже четвертую неделю со справкой ходит! Ща я ему лично охранную руну во всю спину вырежу и каменный оберег на шею. От недомогания!

Кровавый Ангел приподнимает верхнюю губу и демонстрирует крупные клыки. Космоволк показывает свои и рычит. Аргел Тал тоже начинает рычать за компанию.

Контемптор. (Потеряв терпение.) СМИРНО! (Кровавому Ангелу спокойно.) Идите брат, идите, отдыхайте. Маски повырезайте или шарфик свяжите. Мы уж сами как-нибудь.

Кровавый Ангел с достоинством удаляется.

Контемптор. (Оставшимся.) Ну его! Еще впадет в эту свою жажду - потом до конца проекта не отстроимся заново.

Галерий. Кровавые Ангелы, они парами живут. Скучает наш - потому и болеет.

Гвардеец Смерти. Это он-то больной? Да вы видели какие нарывы у меня на животе?!

Пытается задрать переднюю часть доспеха. Крики: "Фуууу!", "Закрой немедленно!", "Какая гадость!"

Контемптор. Действительно, брат Гвардеец, прикройтесь. И не морочьте нам головы - что для брата Ангела проклятие, то для вас - благословение. Так что освобождения вам не положено. Вы ж не Ворон. (Сам себе.) Недурно пошутил.

Смеется. Остальные смотрят на него с хмурым недоумением.

Контемптор. Все. Брат из Гвардии Смерти берет свою косу и идет косить лужайку. Братья Имперский Кулак и Железный Воин идут разрушать друг другу домики, то есть крепости, брат Галерий идет в прачечную, белье развешивать по цвету, по размеру и по форме. Это ему на целый день. Остальным убирать территорию. Да-да, особенно тем, кто со внутренними животными. Кто через пять минут тут останется - получит ускорения от моей крупнокалиберной пушки.

Слышен звук заряжающегося орудия.

Легионеры ворча и ругаясь разбредаются. Костер угасая дымит. Поляну заволакивает серыми клубами. Где-то на заднем плане слышится полный тоски вой на два голоса: "Уыыыыы частлиииииуууууыыыы!"

Титры.


End file.
